1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stands, worktables, work stools, shelves, or the like which are used to support stacks of precut pieces of fabric in a convenient location to the operator of a sewing machine. Large fabric work pieces can overhang the sewing machine table and similarly require a supporting surface to prevent contact with the floor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes retractable shelves which are stored slightly below the uppermost surface of the table. Other schemes include shelves hingeably mounted in drop-leaf fashion which pivot from the vertical position about an axis parallel to one edge of the table. Other refinements include horizontably extensible surfaces adapted with supporting legs and built-in storage compartments.